


Attack On Titan: Mikasa's Feelings For Krista: A Three-Shot.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Story takes place between episodes 15 & 16 of Season 1. Mikasa can't hold it in anymore, she's in love with Krista and she has been since she had first met the cute and small blonde girl. She decides to tell Krista how she really feels about her after lunch. Does Krista feel the same way about Mikasa? Find out on Attack On Titan: Mikasa's Feelings For Krista: A Three-Shot.





	1. Mikasa's In Love With Krista

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first Attack On Titan FanFic. This is also my first Mikasa/Krista FanFic. I'm writing a Mikasa/Krista FanFic because there is barely any FanFic's with that particular paring written. This FanFic will contain graphic sex. Now on with the story.

AN: This is my first Attack On Titan FanFic. This is also my first Mikasa/Krista FanFic. I'm writing a Mikasa/Krista FanFic because there is barely any FanFic's with that particular paring written. This FanFic will contain graphic sex. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Story takes place between episodes 15 & 16 of Season 1. Mikasa can't hold it in anymore, she's in love with Krista and she has been since she had first met the cute and small blonde girl. She decides to tell Krista how she really feels about her after lunch. Does Krista feel the same way about Mikasa? Find out on Attack On Titan: Mikasa's Feelings For Krista: A Two-Shot.

xxxxxx

It's been two weeks since Sonny and Bean were killed so everyone is still on edge and high alert. Mikasa Ackerman who is a member of the elites squad, is headed towards one of her friend's rooms. And that friend's name is Krista Lenz, who Mikasa also happens to have a huge crush on small and cute blonde girl. Mikasa blushes as she thinks of Krista, just the thought of Krista makes Mikasa smile and blush like crazy. When Mikasa had first seen Krista the first thought that had to come into her mind was that Krista was cute as hell, but as they got to know and become closer as friends, she had began to develop feelings for Krista, so that every time that Mikasa was around her, Mikasa would start to blush and smile. After a near kiss that had almost between the two women, rumors began to go around that they were in a relationship, but both girls had denied that the rumors were true and they said that the rumors were just that rumors. Mikasa had lied about her feelings for Krista because she didn't know how Krista feels about and also because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Krista had denied it because she didn't want Mikasa to know that she's had a crush on her since she had first seen the beautiful black haired girl.

xxx-Flashback To Four Days Ago-xxxx

What had happened was that it was pretty late at night and both Mikasa and Krista were in the mess hall having a late dinner since they were busy all day and couldn't get away so both young women were starving and exhausted beyond belief and they were both ready to go to bed. After they had both eaten their late dinner, someone had accidentally spilt some of their drink on the floor of the mess hall earlier in the day right next to the seats where both young women were sitting.

Krista had gotten up and off of her seat to put away her food tray and that's when she had stepped on the spilt drink and then she had instantly slipped on the wet floor, and she started to fall face first onto the ground and that's when Mikasa had surprised Krista by standing up suddenly and grabbing her arm to steady her, but the action had caused both girls to fall onto the floor with Krista ending up fully on top of Mikasa and her soft pink lips almost touching Mikasa's own lips, which had both of them blushing madly.

Krista had apologized to Mikasa as she got up and she stuck hand out towards Mikasa so that she could grab Krista and Krista would help pull Mikasa back on her feet and that's exactly what had happened. Mikasa had told Krista that there was no need for her apologize since it was an accident. And both girls had went back to their own rooms and and to sleep.

xxx-End Of Flashback-xxx

And that's when Mikasa had decided that it was time that she tell Krista how she really feels about her, and she hopes that Krista feels the exact same way about her. But what she doesn't know is Krista does in fact have feelings for Mikasa like Mikasa has feelings for Krista. It's almost midnight now on a Saturday, which means a day off for her entire squad. It doesn't take her no longer than ten minutes for her to reach Krista's room. When she does, she knocks on the door and it's only a second later when Krista opens the door. She's a little bit surprised to see Mikasa out so late and at her door so late at night. "Mikasa, Hi. What's up"., Krista asks her, curious as to why her one of her best friends who also happens to be her crush, is at knocking at her at midnight. Mikasa rubs a hand through her hair before she answers the blonde's question.

Mikasa gives Krista a gentle smile which makes a faint blush appear on Krista's beautiful face. "Hey Krista. Sorry for coming over so late, but can we talk, there's something that I have to tell you"., She says to Krista which causes a concerned expression to cross Krista's features. "Mikasa, did something happen? Are you okay?"., Mikasa realizes what she had just said. She hadn't meant to worry her friend, so she came up with something to ease her friend's mind. "Krista, I promise that nothing bad has happened to me or will happen to me. There's just something that I have to tell you, Krista. Okay?". The concerned expression that had shown up on her face was gone now and was now replaced with a small smile. "Okay. Do you want to come in?"., Krista asks her and Mikasa answers her question with a nod of her head.

Krista nods back and she opens her door wider for Mikasa to enter and Mikasa walks inside Krista's only a few seconds later. Once Mikasa is inside Krista's room, Krista's closes and locks her door. Once she has done that, she turns to face Mikasa. "So what is it that want to tell me, Mikasa?"., Krista asks her. Mikasa turns back around to face her so that she can answer her friend's question. She flashes Krista a seductive grin as she walks towards her until Krista's back is up against her room door. She gently places both of her hands on Krista's slim and small waist.

She then pulls Krista flush against her body and then she rests her forehead against Krista's, their breasts now touching the other's through their clothes. Krista responds by wrapping both of her arms around Mikasa's neck to pull Mikasa even closer to stares lovingly into Krista's blue eyes. "Can I kiss you, Krista"., Mikasa asks her and all Krista can do at the moment is nod. Mikasa smiles softly at the small blonde and that's when she leans down towards Krista and she connects their lips in a short but sweet kiss. They pull away from each other only a few minutes later with wide smiles on both of their faces.

Mikasa then pulls away from Krista slightly so that she can take her right hand in her own left hand, to which Krista blushes a deep shade of red. "Can we continue this in your bedroom?", Mikasa asks and if it's even possible Krista blushes even more. All that Krista can do at the moment is smile and nod in answer to Mikasa's question. Mikasa nods in reply and she leads both of them to Krista's bedroom in which they would end up making love to each other for the first time and they would also end up losing their virginity to each other.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, my very first AOT FanFic & it's also my very first Mikasa/Krista FanFic as well. I have decided to only write two chapters for this Femslash FanFic. I'll write & post the second chapter either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. Next chapter will have both graphic sex & plot. I really hope that I will do the AOT Fandom & these characters justice & I hope that y'all will love this FanFic. As always please read & review.


	2. Krista's In Love With Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the second final chapter of my AOT FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It will be 2K to 3K words long. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Mikasa then pulls away from Krista slightly so that she can take her right hand in her own left hand, to which Krista blushes a deep shade of red. "Can we continue this in your bedroom?", Mikasa asks and if it's even possible Krista blushes even more. All that Krista can do at the moment is smile and nod in answer to Mikasa's question. Mikasa nods in reply and she leads both of them to Krista's bedroom in which they would end up making love to each other for the first time and they would also end up losing their virginity to each other.

AN: Here's the second final chapter of my AOT FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. It will be 2K to 3K words long. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Mikasa then pulls away from Krista slightly so that she can take her right hand in her own left hand, to which Krista blushes a deep shade of red. "Can we continue this in your bedroom?", Mikasa asks and if it's even possible Krista blushes even more. All that Krista can do at the moment is smile and nod in answer to Mikasa's question. Mikasa nods in reply and she leads both of them to Krista's bedroom in which they would end up making love to each other for the first time and they would also end up losing their virginity to each other.

xxxxxx

Krista was still shocked that Mikasa was the one that was leading Krista to her own room, instead of the other way around. It only took a couple of minutes for both girls to walk to Krista's bedroom, and when they had finally made it into Krista's bedroom, Mikasa is the one who closes and locks the door behind them. As Mikasa is doing this, Krista walks over to her bed which is in the middle of her bedroom and she sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Mikasa to follow and sit down next to her and it's not long before Mikasa does just that. She sways her hips seductively as she walks towards Krista and then surprises Krista by sitting on her lap and straddling her, wrapping her both of her arms around Krista's neck and bringing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Krista responds by wrapping both of her arms around Mikasa's waist, bringing them even closer together causing their breasts to press against each other through their clothes. Krista then tugs lightly on Mikasa's shirt and she pulls Mikasa on top of her and now their bodies are flush against each other. Mikasa let's out a small gasp of surprise at the change of their position. Mikasa smiles down at Krista and Krista returns the smile with one of her own. Mikasa tugs gently at Krista's shirt silently for permission to take it off her and Krista nods her in consent. Mikasa winks at her and then Krista's raises both of her arms so that Mikasa can take her shirt off of her and onto her bedroom floor.

Mikasa grabs the hem of Krista's shirt and then she lifts it up her waist, past her breasts and over her head, and then she lifts it over Krista's head. Mikasa then throws Krista's shirt onto the floor. Mikasa then takes both of Krista's hands and she places them at the hem of her shirt. "Take it off, Krista. Please"., She begs and Krista nods her head yes. Krista grabs the hem of Mikasa's shirt and she lifts the shirt up when Mikasa lifts her arms up in the air so that Krista can take her shirt off of her. Once Mikasa's shirt is off of her, Krista throws the shirt onto her bedroom floor and Mikasa's shirt lands on top of her own her discarded shirt. Krista smiles up at Mikasa and that's when she places both of her hands back on Mikasa's waist, then slowly trails her hands up Mikasa's body and then around and up her back until she gets to Mikasa's bra and then she deftly unclips her bra.

Mikasa's let's her bra fall and it lands onto the bed, she picks it up and then she throws onto the floor with the rest of their growing pile of clothes. Both Mikasa and Krista place their hands on each others belts and then they start to undo each others pants. Within minutes they are just wearing their panties and nothing else. Mikasa lays herself fully on top of Krista into a fierce kiss that's all lips, tongues and teeth. Mikasa breaks their kiss, only to lean down and whisper into Krista's left ear. "I want you"., She says and those whispered words which carry all the passion and love that Mikasa holds for Krista in her heart are etched into Krista's very heart and soul. Krista blushes a deep shade of red and then she utters the words that sets both of their hearts on fire with lust. "Please take me, Mikasa. Take all of me". And it's Mikasa's turn to blush this time and she does blush rather hard.

Mikasa pulls back from Krista's ear and she gives her a sexy smirk. "Gladly"., She says and then she leans down and she starts to leave kisses from Krista's throat to all the way to her breasts. She places one hand on her right breast and she takes her right nipple between her fingers, she rubs circles around the nub, causing Krista to arch her back and pressing her breast farther into the palm of Mikasa's hand. Mikasa then places her other hand on Krista's left breast. She leans down and takes Krista's left nipple into her mouth, taking it between her teeth and biting down gently and soothing it with her tongue. She flicks her tongue across it, enjoying the taste of the other girl on her tongue. "Oh Mikasa. Please don't stop"., Krista clearly enjoying Mikasa tending to her breasts. After spending a few more minutes on Krista's left breast, she then switches over to her right breast so that she can the same treatment that she had just given to the blonde's left breast.

She swirls her tongue around the hard nub and then she starts to suck, hard on it, causing Krista to let out a loud moan of pleasure at the feeling. "Oh, shit Mikasa"., And Mikasa smirks around Krista's nipple. Once she has pleasured Krista's breasts, she starts to kiss and lick her way down Krista's sweat covered body. When she finally between the blonde's legs, she pushes her legs farther apart and she nestles herself there. She places both of her hands on the band of Krista's panties and she pulls them down her legs, past her hips and over her ass when Krista lifts her ass to help Mikasa pull her panties off of her body and then Mikasa tosses the panties aside and onto the floor.

Mikasa then looks up at Krista and Krista's heart beats faster at the seductive look that Mikasa is sending her way. "Ready?"., Mikasa simply asks her. "Please"., Krista replies and that's when Mikasa bends her head down, having her first taste of Krista. And she loves how the other girl tastes. Kinda like lemon and something else that's uniquely Krista. She laves her tongue up and down Krista's slit which is dripping wet now with her arousal. Krista starts to buck her hips up into Mikasa's face when she sucks hard on Krista's pussy lips. When Krista's bucking hips start to move even faster, Mikasa places her hands on her inner thighs to hold her down. When Krista's hips slow down a bit in their bucking, Mikasa trails one of her fingers up and down Krista's slit, gathering up her wetness she then slides the wet digit towards the other girl's opening, and she starts to tease it with just the tip of her finger.

Only a moment later, she easily slides her finger into Krista's pussy and Krista moans at being filled. Mikasa quickly finds Krista's clit with her tongue and she starts to flick it with her tongue. She then takes Krista's bundle of nerves into her warm and wet mouth as she begins to finger fuck her harder. A couple of minutes later, she slides another finger into Krista's wet cunt and she starts to fuck the other girl with earnest passion. When she sucks rather hard at Krista's clit and she curls her fingers and hits Krista's G-spot, Krista screams Mikasa along with several curses as well. Once Mikasa has helped Krista come down from orgasm induced high, she pulls both of her fingers out of Krista and then places into her mouth to suck and lick off Krista's cum from them.

She kisses her way back up Krista's sweaty body. When she does get back up Krista's body, she kisses the blonde gently letting Krista taste herself on Mikasa's lips. Mikasa pulls away from their sweet kiss a few minutes later so that she and Krista would be able to gaze lovingly into each others eyes. "I love you, Krista"., Mikasa says and her words warm Krista's heart. "I love you too, Mikasa". They share another sweet kiss before Mikasa pulls away from the kiss so that she pull Krista's covers over the both of them. Mikasa gently grabs Krista's right hand lacing their finger while doing so and she rolls onto her left side, pulling Krista with her, making Krista the big spoon, while Mikasa herself ends up being the little spoon. Krista then tangles their legs together and she wraps her arms around Mikasa's waist, both Mikasa smile as they are now with the one that they love the most. And they fall asleep just like that, wrapped up in each other with loving smiles on both of their faces.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go the second and last chapter of my AOT Mikasa/Krista Femslash FanFic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	3. Krista's Returns The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've decided to write a third final chapter to my AOT FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: They share another sweet kiss before Mikasa pulls away from the kiss so that she pull Krista's covers over the both of them. Mikasa gently grabs Krista's right hand lacing their finger while doing so and she rolls onto her left side, pulling Krista with her, making Krista the big spoon, while Mikasa herself ends up being the little spoon.
> 
> Krista then tangles their legs together and she wraps her arms around Mikasa's waist, both Mikasa smile as they are now with the one that they love the most. And they fall asleep just like that, wrapped up in each other with loving smiles on both of their faces.

AN: I've decided to write a third final chapter to my AOT FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They share another sweet kiss before Mikasa pulls away from the kiss so that she pull Krista's covers over the both of them. Mikasa gently grabs Krista's right hand lacing their finger while doing so and she rolls onto her left side, pulling Krista with her, making Krista the big spoon, while Mikasa herself ends up being the little spoon.

Krista then tangles their legs together and she wraps her arms around Mikasa's waist, both Mikasa smile as they are now with the one that they love the most. And they fall asleep just like that, wrapped up in each other with loving smiles on both of their faces.

xxxxxx

It's been a couple of hour since Mikasa and Krista had sex, well more like Mikasa had made Krista cum but Krista didn't have a chance to return to the favor before both girls were overcome by their previous day and sexual activities. Krista has been awake for half an hour now and she couldn't stop thinking about the absolutely amazing sex that she had with Mikasa well over two hours ago. She also couldn't keep the fact that she didn't make Mikasa cum. They had both fallen asleep almost right after that Krista just didn't get the chance to give Mikasa a mind blowing orgasm like Mikasa had done. So she quickly makes her mind up that she will make Mikasa feel as good as she made Krista feel. She places her right hand on Mikasa's right shoulder and then she gently shakes the older awake. "Mikasa, wake up. There's something that I have to talk to you about"., She quietly whispers into Mikasas's right ear.

Mikasa wakes up just a few seconds later. She rolls onto her back facing Krista. "Hey. What's up?"., She asks and that's when Krista blushes because of the reason that she had woken Mikasa up in the first place. "Well the thing is Mikasa, I didn't get a chance earlier to make you feel as good as you made me feel"., Krista tells her blushing all the while. Mikasa herself blushes slightly when she realizes what Krista is saying. It's only a second later when an idea strikes her and she smirks at Krista. "Oh, so you woke me up because you wanted to make me cum while screaming your name? Sure okay". Mikasa says as she sits up in Krista's bed and then she removes the bed covers away from her beautifully toned and sexy body. Letting Krista see every single inch of her amazing body. "Go ahead and have your way with me. Please make me scream your name in absolute bliss"., Mikasa says seductively to Krista and she can't wait for the petite blonde to fuck her so hard that she forgets her own name.

Krista's entire body flushes at Mikasa's enticing and inviting words, which caused tingles of anticipation of fucking Mikasa to completion to travel straight to her clit and she knew that she was dripping wet again, just from Mikasa's hot naked body and words alone. Krista raked her eyes over Mikasa's naked form before she decided to go through with what she was planing to do to Mikasa. She grinned seductively at Mikasa before she slowly crawled towards her and got on top of her, pressing their naked bodies flush against each other causing them both to moan out pleasurably at the feeling of breasts and pussies touching. Krista leaned down and she kissed Mikasa hard on the mouth pouring everything that she has into the kiss and Mikasa responds by doing the same.

Krista swipes tongue across Mikasa bottom asking for permission to enter and Mikasa grants it by slightly parting her lips and Krista then slips her tongue inside Mikasa's mouth. She quickly finds Mikasa's own tongue by using hers to seek it out. They slide their tongues against each other for a few seconds before she breaks the kiss leaving both her and Mikasa breathless from the intense kiss. She then attaches her lips to Mikasa's jaw kissing from to her throat leaving sucking and nipping at the skin there then soothing it over with her tongue leaving Mikasa panting and breathing hard because of Krista's menstrations. Krista leaves Mikasa's throat a few minutes later to kiss her way to Mikasa's heaving breasts.

She places her right hand on Mikasa's right breast and her left hand on her left breast. She started to play with nipples then and Mikasa begin to let loose cute little moans and squeaks. Krista leaned down towards her left breast, taking the nipple between her lips and sucking hard and then she flicking it with her tongue. "Oh fuck, Krista. Please don't stop. It feels so fucking good"., Mikasa moaned out and Krista couldn't help but grin to herself that she was the one that was making Mikasa feel good. After spending a few more minutes tending to her left breast, Krista then lets go of Mikasa's nipple with a soft pop and then she switches over to Mikasa's right breast to give it the same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. After spending awhile longer on Mikasa's breasts, she kisses, nips and sucks her way down Mikasa's body until she gets down between her legs.

Krista places her hands on Mikasa's knees and she pushes her legs farther so that she can nestle herself between them better. She starts kissing Mikasa's inner thighs first, starting with her left and then her right. It was driving Mikasa insane with want. "Please don't tease. Please just fuck me already, Krista"., Mikasa says and then Krista just smirks up at her from between her parted legs, then she leans down and she swipes her tongue up and down Mikasa's dripping wet slit. She spends several just listening to Mikasa's moans as she ate the older out going by the moans to judge what Mikasa liked best. She took two fingers from her right hand and she started stroking Mikasa's soaking wet folds with them as she found her clit with her tongue, flicking it with broad strokes of her tongue, then flicking it with her tongue like she was licking ice cream.

She then trailed her two now wet fingers to Mikasa's opening and then she thrusted them deep inside Mikasa's wet cunt, pumping them in and out of Mikasa hard and fast. "Oh, oh. Fuck yes, shit. Yes. Oh fuck yes Krista". Mikasa cried out in pleasure. And then when Krista took her clit between her lips and sucked hard, Mikasa came hard, while screaming Krista's name. Seeing Mikasa cum had also made Krista cum as well, soaking bed sheets underneath her body. She pulls both of her fingers out of Mikasa and then she slips them between her own lips and inside her awaiting mouth, sucking Mikasa's cum off of them in the process. She crawls back up Mikasa's body and she gives her a sweet kiss on her kiss swollen lips letting taste herself.

They break the kiss after they spend a few more minutes making out. They then break apart and they gaze lovingly into each others eyes. "That was amazing. You were amazing"., Mikasa says and Krista blushes before she replies. "Thanks. So were you, Mikasa"., And now it's Mikasa's time to blush. "Thanks"., She says and all Krista does is smile at her in response. "I think we should clean these sheets". Mikasa nod her head yes and they both get out to get fresh bed sheets. In no time the dirty bed sheets are off and the new clean bed sheets are on the bed. "I think we should take a shower"., Mikasa says and Krista just nod her head yes in reply.

They get clean underwear and they both head into Krista's bathroom to shower. After taking a fifteen minute shower, they come out of the bathroom freshly showered wearing clean underwear, well clean panties seeing as how they're not wearing bras. They get back into bed and they cuddled against each other. "I love you Mikasa"., Krista says which makes her blush. "I love you too, Krista"., Mikasa says also blushing. They share a sweet kiss before they drift off to sleep once more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I had decided to write one more to finish out the plot line. Well this is the third final chapter. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this FanFic as much as I have enjoyed writing. I thank y'all reading. As always please read review.


End file.
